If I Ever See Your Face Again
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Author previously known as M'sOTPisLP. Synapsis: No ones heard from Peyton in years, until they run into her in New York with a man hanging from her arm. OTH: Peyton WC:Sara/Neal
1. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Just something I conjured up. White Collar/One Tree Hill crossover. Things you need to know: Everything up until 5x12 happened, except the wedding between Lucas and Lindsay went off without a hithch. Peyton runs off to New York and runs into the married couple 5 years later. (9 years after high school) Characters are probably OOC.**

Spring in New York was a beautiful sight. The leaves on the trees had already grown back and the lush color illuminated the scenery. The streets in downtown New York had always been particularly busy, but on Sundays the traffic would usually light up for an hour or so around brunch time. It seemed as if everyone in New York had the day off except for her. She was off to search for the rings that would be her next paycheck.

It had been five years since she took off from her childhood home, five years since she said goodbye to the people who were her friends, five years since she said goodbye to the reflection in the mirror, and within those five years she never looked back. She was twenty-two than. Today, she was a twenty-seven year old who hadn't made a life as a wealthy music producer as she had dreamed of, but instead she had made a name for herself as an insurance investigator; secretly she called herself a white collar repo woman because she liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She was able to earn a five figure salary in less than an hour.

She didn't necessarily wear trendy clothes from the hip designers on the runway, but wore the "grownup", upgraded, fancier version of clothes with real jewelry, not accessories. She had traded in her dark blonde curls for a red sleek do, her beloved comet for a 2012 Nissan she hardly ever used, and concentrated more on her love for art than her love for music. She was a whole new person, hell her name wasn't even Peyton Sawyer anymore.

Sara Ellis is what her card from Sterling Bosch read. It wasn't just a name she had picked up from thin air, on the contrary in fact, it had resulted in her first year in New York when she had met with her biological father Mick, he had told her the story that when Ellie first found out she was pregnant they had decided to name their baby Sara Ellis Wolfe, but not too long after Mick walked out and Ellie gave the child up for adoption. It wasn't that Sara didn't love the name her parents gave her. Anna and Larry had named her Peyton and it was a name she loved dearly, but it was also a name that brought painful memories about an absentee father, two dead mothers, the love of her life marrying his editor, one of her married high school friends refusing to speak to her, and so many other things. If she was to let that life go, well then, she needed to let her name go.

She had been Sara Ellis of New York City for the past five years and had gotten very used to answering when she heard that name. So when she was walking out from a restaurant where she had just recovered a large and very rare sapphire perched on top of a silver band along with an equally expensive plain white gold band she hadn't noticed the name that was hers so long ago.

"Peyton?"

It had been an unsure wondering question that filled the air. She had noticed him the moment she laid eyes on the two of them and quickly turned to make an escape, but it was too late.

"Peyton."

She turned slowly on her nude colored heels; her bright teal dress didn't sway in the light spring breeze, but stayed fitted as if it were a second skin on her body. She held her clutch very tightly in her hand and froze.

"Wow! We thought it was you, but we weren't too sure" Lindsay replied. "You look so different. Your hair is so much darker and your style has changed."

"All for the better." Peyton smiled. "I figured when I left Tree Hill and came here than it was time not only to change my location, but change how others should see me. How I should see me."

"Have you been in New York this whole time?" Lucas' voice had come out accusingly and she didn't know what to say. So she stood their silently. "I'm sorry." He spoke again his voice much softer this time. "It's just we haven't heard from you since you left Tree Hill." That was a lie. "No wait. Brooke's heard from you and by that I mean she just knows you're alive. All you send her is yearly birthday cards, but hey that's more than what the rest of us get, which is nothing." His voice had trembled back to accusingly.

"I sent her best wishes on her wedding day." Sure just because no one in Tree Hill knew where Peyton Sawyer had escaped to didn't mean she wasn't keeping tabs on the only good thing that had remained in her life while she was back in Tree Hill, her best friend.

"In a card!" Lucas again accused.

Peyton stood there for a moment pondering his accusation, he had been right. She had wished her best friend well in a card. Not bothering to call or even show up, but she couldn't. She had formed a new life and was very happy with the way it was. If she were to have gone back she didn't know what might have happened. She was selfish, but she deserved to be selfish after all of the sacrificing she had done years before. With this train of thought she chose to ignore it, or to ignore him.

"Lindsay." She averted her gaze from Lucas and turned her attention to the woman next to him. They, of course, were still married, but she smiled genuinely nonetheless. The time in New York had allowed her to grow to become a better person than who she was when she had first met the brunette, now who was more of a blonde. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Pey-" Lindsay had smiled, but was cut off by the sound of clinking heels.

"Mrs. Caffrey…" The young hostess from the restaurant that Peyton was just previously in came rushing toward her. "Mrs. Caffrey."

Mrs. Caffrey? Peyton-no Sara had thought. She kept the confusion on the inside and didn't let the features cross her face as she turned to look toward the young woman in front of her who had tapped her shoulder. For a second she glanced up toward the window and standing behind it had been none other than Neal who sent a wink her way. She hadn't known it at the time, but Neal had been keeping an eye on her, even with her back towards him he noticed her tensing up as she clutched onto her bag and so he slipped the hostess, who was a part time actress, a fifty dollar bill and sent her out to do an acting job that invovled his hat to be given to "Mrs. Caffrey" indicating that they had found her husbands fedora and that she'll be seeing the couple again at their usual time the following week.

"Yes." Sara answered. It looked like she would be playing the role of Mrs. for the next couple of hours.

"We found Mr. Caffrey's hat underneath one of the tables next to yours. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience it has caused."

"There's no reason to worry. It's not like he doesn't have a dozen or so of these, but thank you for finding it. You know how he loves his fedoras."

The hostess smiled kindly and before heading off she added that she'd see the couple again next Sunday.

"Not as much as I love you." A dashing man in a classical old fashion suit, that he pulled off very well, came walking toward Sara and her two acquaintances. He slipped his arm around her waist and unknowingly to everyone around him dipped his fingers into her clutch retrieving two items before slipping one onto his left hand and holding onto the other. "Dear, how many times have I insisted that we go get this ring properly sized?"

He pulled out the rare sapphire ring she had recently confiscated and slipped it onto her finger adding how he had found it on the floor while he was looking for his hat.

"About a dozen times. " Sara, as Neal had known her to be, replied playing along with his antics happily. "I was about to head back into the restaurant when I noticed it was missing, but then I ran into a high school friend and his wife."

"Neal Caffrey." Neal extended his hand out toward the couple in front of him.

"Neal this is Lucas." Sara had told him as the two men shook hands, "and this is his wife Lindsay."

"So, how long are the two of you in New York?"

"About a week." Lindsay offered when it didn't look like Lucas would. "We're actually here for a get together with friends and family."

"That's wonderful." Neal said while Sara smiled not thinking too much of it.

"You're married?" Lucas changed the subject without realizing there was a previous conversation going on.

"Newlyweds." Neal replied. "Actually going on four months."

"Congratulations." Lindsay offered the couple. "I'm surprised the news wasn't buzzing around Tree Hill about this. Surely Brooke would have mentioned it."

Her face fell shamefully. This wasn't the Sara that Neal knew. In fact it wasn't a person he had ever met because it wasn't a look Sara would give, but Peyton. Peyton was slowly coming out; her guilt of not telling the person who she, till this day, considered her best friend even if Brooke may no longer consider Peyton hers that she was married, even if technically it was a lie.

"That's because we didn't have anyone there other than the locals." Neal interjected. "We got married down in Argentina."

"The both of you eloped?" The questions just kept on coming.

"Not exactly." Sara had replied knowing where Neal was going with this. "I was down in Argentina looking for certain artifacts when Neal surprised me about a week into my investigation-"

"Peter, my boss, had asked if I could assist Sara down in South America and I jumped at the chance-"

"And when we were down there Neal asked me to marry him I said yes!"

"Without hesitation I might add."

"Well when someone asks you to marry you and you know they're the right person for you than you say yes without hesitation. I've learned that from life." She slowly looked at Lucas.

"Wait-" Lucas registered. "You called her Sara." At Neal's nod Lucas continued. "Her name is Peyton."

"Was-When I was back in Tree Hill" Peyton answered quickly. She had yet to divulge any of this information to anyone let alone Neal. "Now it's Sara."

"Right." Neal agreed. He'd have to ask her about that later. "But she needed a change when she came to New York. I know all of this." He lied, but looked toward Sara for reassurance and got it when she smiled gratefully. "Sara Caffrey, that's her name and I would appreciate it greatly if you'd participate in my wife's wishes." Neal stood tall and squared his shoulders.

"Of course." Lucas couldn't help but laugh, but not out of true joy. She had a husband now who would protect her and he had a wife. "It all makes sense now. Why we could never find you. Not on the internet or social media websites. You weren't Peyton Sawyer anymore, but Sara." He had said just above a hushed whisper that sounded more like mumbling to the three others.

"So…" Lindsay dragged out the 'o' looking toward her husband curiously. "What do the two of you do for a living."

"Well, Sara's actually a white collar repo woman." Neal smiled earning him a laugh from Sara.

Sara might be her new name, but her laugh was still the same and it belonged to Peyton.

"And Neal-" Sara spoke. "works for the FBI."

"You don't look like an FBI agent." Lucas argued

"I get that a lot." Neal flashed them his badge and million dollar smile. "Actually I'm a consultant for the FBI. When they can't solve a case they come to me for my expertise."

"Your expertise in what exactly?" Lindsay asked fascinated with the man in front of her. He was defiantly a charmer.

"Mostly in high tailed forgeries, fraud, and anything worth a very pretty penny."

"How'd the two of you meet?"

Lindsay and Lucas were quickly spitting out twenty-one questions.

"Through our love for art." Peyton nudged Neal in the back reminding him of the Rafael she still suspected he had stolen and one that she was trying to get back. Her paycheck, if returned would be 2% and that alone was a very pretty penny.

"And white collar crime." Neal added squeezing her waist after she nudged him. "Enough about us. What about the two of you? Sara hasn't mentioned any of her high school friends other than Brooke who she speaks highly of." If it was one thing Neal was good at other than being a con man it was being a good listener. He had heard this Lindsay speak of her before.

"Lucas is a writer, dear." Sara had mentioned. She too wondered if he had been up to anything recently. She had kept her distance quite well and very far when it came to Lucas. She hadn't kept any of his books, didn't even bothered to buy the last one when The Comet was released. In fact, the last book she owned was An Unkindness of Ravens that had been burned in the fireplace at Brooke's years ago and that was when she vowed never again to buy anything relating to a certain man by the name of Scott.

"Really." Neal was intrigued the smile never ceasing to fall from his face. "What have you written? Maybe I've read it."

"You wouldn't know." Sara offered. She had known Neal very well and he otherwise read books from centuries ago, autobiographies on royalty or ancient rulers, poetry, and anything that gave information on something highly valuable.

"He's made it to the bestselling author lists for his two books." Lindsay smiled proudly of her husband. Although he hadn't written since his last book was published it was still a great accomplishment.

"Ah." Neal concluded. "Well, if that's the case I haven't read it. No offense, I'm sure it's great, but I just don't read anything on the-"he used quotation marks when he said '_"best-selling author list" _it's just that I don't believe in best-sellers. Today's society doesn't know a thing about the true art of reading wonderful books. It's a damn shame."

Lucas looked at him with squinty eyes, while Lindsay's eyes popped out of her head.

"I mean it when I said no offense." Neal offered and Sara patted his back biting back a laugh. This was just who he was.

Silence. When the quite got to be too much Sara looked down at her watch. Fifteen minutes. It had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Neal, we should probably get going."

"Right! We have plans with Peter and Elizabeth." He did the little trick he did with his fedora and flipped it onto his head. "It was nice meeting the two of you." He replied before taking a few steps back to let his "wife" say her goodbyes.

"The two of you take care." She gave an awkward hug to Lindsay than to Lucas. It hadn't been the same as when she used to hug him even when she had said goodbye. It was just different.

"You too Peyt." Lucas replied lowly into her ear causing her to freeze momentarily.

"Mrs. Caffrey." She corrected him before turning away and meeting her husband.

Lucas and Lindsay watched as the girl who they knew as Peyton and the woman they now seen as Sara embraced the man who was her husband. Their bodies touched as Neal slightly spun them around so he was facing Lucas and Lindsay and smiled before Sara spun them around again, but was solely looking at Neal instead. Their lips were moving, but Lucas and Lindsay weren't able to hear.

"So, Sara or should I say Peyton? You have a lot of secrets."

"Everyone has a past Neal." She smiled leaning into his ear. "Mine just happened to show up."

"For a whole entire week. You know what that means?" He smiled. They would have to keep up this charade for seven full days just in case they ran into them again.

"If you lose these rings I'm going to hunt you down?"

He just laughed holding out his hand as a gentlemen to help her up a step on the street.

2% was a lot of money to be gained when she returned the two pricey heirlooms and there was no way in hell she was going to let Neal Caffrey get away with one of her paychecks again!

**-Fin-**

**A/N: I was thinking of adding more like 2-3 more chapters, but in each chapter with different characters as Lindsay mentioned they are there on vacation with friends and family aka Naley and Brulian. And so one chapter will be o Peyton or should I say Sara meeting up with Naley and the one after with Brulian and lastly all three couples. But I'm not too sure. If I get enough votes than I'll go ahead and do that :) My muse for Sara/Neal is very much in. I've said this before (not on this site) but I have the hots or those two.**

**Also I don't know when I'll update STO again. Maybe when school is finished. This semester has been so packed I haven't had time to finish anything in fact I'm surprise I did this. Although this only took me about an hour and a half. *sigh***

**Name of Title by Maroon 5 (Great song I might add)**


	2. If You Only Knew

**A/N: So I'm back with part 2 of this story. It surrounds Neal and Sara running into the Naley clan (Jamie is 9 and Lydia is 4, so Naley had their second child not too long after Peyton left. It's my timeline not the shows because that one is always wacky.) Part of this chapter takes place during White Collars "Taking Account" episode that just aired this past Tuesday with a couple tweaks into it. And let me just say it was fantastic to see Neal/Sara in more than a 2 minute clip :) and actually gave me ideas for this story. Secondly, I stock Jeff Eastin's twitter page (I don't have an account, but like to see what some people are up to without having to make a page) and was surprised that in the original script Peter and El had a family with kids and all. So, I'm going borrow his idea and have The Suit's have a small child and are also on vacation in this story leaving their kid in the hands of non other than Neal. **

**Chapter Two: If You Only Knew**

A couple of days ago the weather channel had stated that the people of its fine city should embrace the sun with short sleeves and short skirts as the sun would be coming out to play for the next week. Of course that was Sunday morning before Sara's small encounter with the people from her past because what followed next could be described only as a very bipolar mother nature. It had rained for two days straight, the thunder and lightning illuminating the sky during night and day.

The unpredictable weather hadn't stopped her from her job, truly speaking though when did a rainy day stop anyone from going to work. Granted her job wasn't exactly a nine-to-five thing unless it revolved around paper work, but luckily for her, today wasn't one of those days. She had yet to turn in the priceless heirlooms from the sting she pulled off a couple days prior and the reason behind that was because she needed them now more than the rightful owners. Sara, or should I say Neal had dragged her into this situation head first. She thought about what Lindsay had told her; something about being in New York City with friends and family. Of course, Sara kept telling herself that it could be anyone. It could be her side of the family and friends they had made in her five year absence. Pinching the bridges of her nose she finally found her destination and was brought back to reality. Preston Michaels had been eluding her for the past two weeks and she was finally able to track him down all the while the latest Mustang was waiting at his beck and call in front of an agency building. Holding onto a duplicate of the keys she watched as the driver's door opened upwards toward the sky smiling and thinking how her job never got old.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hollered Mr. Michaels from the revolving door. "That's my car!"

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sara whispered. "Actually-"She turned on her heel with ease plastering a smile onto her face. "-when you refused to make the expensive last two payments Sterling and Bosche decided it was time to take back what really doesn't belong to you."

Watching the man look back at her, the car, and a man with a boy next to him Sara followed his gazes quickly through her peripheral vision. The man with the child looked familiar, older, but familiar. She didn't have a chance to do a double take when Preston Michaels tossed the keys out of her hand and headed toward the floor to retrieve them.

"Why do they always do this?" Sara sighed taking her extended baton out of her bag and flicking his arm away causing him to groan before kneeling down and whispering into his ear. "You see that man over there?" she pointed with her head and continued not waiting for him to speak. "He works with the FBI and if you so much as try anything like that again I'll make sure you're arrested for assult." Michaels looked toward the African-American man while standing up, taking a few steps back, and whipping the dirt from his suit. "Wise choice. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sending a wink toward Agent Jones she'd have to thank him somehow in the coming week for back-up. Although he wasn't actually there to help her out in this way he had been at the right place at the right time which happened to be after he had finished his lunch at the restaurant across the street.

After handing her card over toward Mr. Michaels, who tore it in half and tossed it into the air, she got into the car and rolled down her window. Looking straight ahead she still had one thing left to say.

"I hope you think twice about having this guy as your agent."

She sped off leaving a little boy with wide excited eyes. "Dad did you see that? She's the coolest! Can I be that when I grow up?" All the while his father was making a call.

"Hales, I think I just seen Peyton." He could hear his wife calling him ridiculous while he picked up half of the business card… Sara. Or maybe his wife was right. Maybe he was hallucinating.

As she strode through Manhattan's Upper East Side she let the memory of the Scott's appearance slip to the back of her mind feeling the multi-colored bags shift between her fingers. It had rained slightly earlier in the day, but as the sky turned from a smoky black, to a charcoal stone, and finally resting on a somber grey she couldn't believe that she and Neal had bought not one but four multi-million dollar helicopters. That wasn't the only thing that sent adrenaline pumping through her veins; add in the fact that the bags she was clutching onto could quickly accumulate to over 3 million dollars and the thought of two him-and-her Roll Royce convertibles sitting in the drive-way of June's home exceeded the one million dollar mark. And just think they had done that much damage with a piece of plastic in a matter of hours; the thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Casually strolling out of one of the most expensive boutiques in Manhattan Neal watched through his, very expensive, dark sunglasses whilst Sara genuinely laughed. They hadn't spoken about her past although he was intrigued he didn't push her on the subject; she would tell him when the time came. Offering his arm toward her she instantly cuffed hers within his letting the bags sway across her bright blue dress, the bright color vibrating off of the mood they were both in.

Rounding the corner at 90th street toward the newly purchased black convertible the couple was suddenly rammed into by children. This had caused Neal and Sara to drop a few bags along the sidewalk.

"Umph." Both children let out before quickly standing. "I'm sorry. I told Lydia not to run so fast." A young boy, obviously much older than the girl stated.

"It's alright." Neal said smiling as he picked up the discarded bags.

"Where are your parents at?" Sara asked worriedly looking around for a frantic mother and father before looking into the bright blue eyes of the young boy. Something about him seemed familiar and oddly unfamiliar at the same time.

"There you are!" The sound of two pairs of feet rushing down from the other end of the sidewalk could be heard echoing against the old buildings. "What did your dad and I say about taking off?"

As if on cue both children sighed. "Not to."

"Not to what?" Nathan inquired not noticing the two people still collecting their belongings from the ground.

It had actually been Neal retrieving the items while Sara stood frozen in place. She had bent down to grab the newly purchased things, but when she heard the two voices she stopped, stopped moving, stopped breathing, just stopped as the world around her seemed to do the same.

"Not to run off." Jamie looked down.

"And to stay with mommy and daddy." Lydia added following her brother's movements.

Looking toward his children's direction Haley gasped at what the two had done. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. No damage done." Neal spoke smiling. "Kids will be kids."

Nathan jumping into action helped Neal with the rest of the stranger's belongings before adding another apology when he noticed one of the receipts that had fallen from the small maroon colored bag. "I hope nothing broke." Nathan really did hope. The receipt had indicated whatever was in the smallest bag was worth over two grand and at the moment there was no way his family could replace it. Hell he knew walking through the streets of the Upper East Side with two small children was a bad idea.

"Don't worry about it. We were all kids once and I am certain of one thing. I sure did a lot worse at that age than they did." Suddenly Neal thought of Mozzie. "In fact, I have a friend who could have got himself into a heap load of trouble at that age." He laughed at the memory while Nathan followed suit.

"Darling?" Neal inquired helping Sara to her feet when he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot.

"Are you alrig-"Haley's breath caught when she came face to face with the red-headed woman.

"Sawyer?" This time it was Nathan, who like Peyton, froze on the spot. Could this be the same woman that had been M.I.A. for the last five years? The same girl who he had dated in high school, told him he would be a great father when he was worried he wouldn't be? The same girl turned woman who jump-started his recovery toward healing when she took him to the hospital? The same woman who missed birthdays, weddings, births, and deaths? Could this be the same woman that he and his friends needed to help rejoice, celebrate, and grieve?

"Actually-"Sara cleared her throat. "It's Caffrey now."

Wrapping his arm around her waist while Sara held up her ringed finger Neal mumbled into her ear smirking '_Exactly how many identities do you have?' _

Sara didn't answer him, but smiled coyly. When she put her left hand down she found his and started playing with the ring on his finger before turning her attention back to her friends. "What are you guys doing in New York?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Haley shot out, hurt evident in her voice. "Why didn't you ever call us, call me?"

"Hales." Sara sighed shaking her head. "When I left Tree Hill we weren't exactly on great terms. If I remember and I do quite fondly you and I were no longer friends."

"So you left because you lost one friend?" Nathan asked dumbfounded. Sometimes that boy had air for a brain.

"I left because I only had one friend." Sara emphasized on the letter one.

"Brooke." Neal stated giving her hand a squeeze when she nodded.

"You're some friend-" arguing Nathan had covered his youngest child's ears knowing that his daughter had never heard him sound so… so angry and hurt before. "You missed her wedding and baby shower! Did you even know what else you missed?"

"I do." Sara's nonchalant voice held strong.

"And you did nothing?" he continued on.

"Sara-"Neal interjected

Holding up hear hand she stopped the man who was playing her husband. "Nathan, I don't expect you to understand and I especially don't expect Haley to either. Before I left did you even bother to see how broken I was?" When there was no reply she continued. "I had just lost not only a friend but somebody I considered a sister, Lucas was getting married, you were going through a difficult recovery, and Brooke was there for me but she had a high profile business that I didn't want to take her way from. Sure I had been surrounded by other people, but I was so alone. I had no body to turn to." Her voice didn't quiver and she didn't cry. "You might call me selfish, but damnit-"she cursed under her breath forgetting about the two children in front of her. "I wanted to be happy. I deserved to be happy! I am happy." Sara looked over toward Neal whose charming smile had caused her to simper and feel dignified.

"Peyton-"

"It's Sara." She hadn't known who had spoken the name of her old life, but felt the need to correct them. "Sara Caffrey."

"My wife." Nuzzling his nose on her cheek Neal replied before removing himself from her when he heard the ringing of his cell that was placed inside his jacket pocket. "Neal speaking…" taking a few steps back he lifted his finger into the air indicating he just needed a minute to speak with the person on the other line, Elizabeth.

There had been silence amongst the adults, but the city itself was still in full roar with cars driving by.

"Are we still going to the park?" Lydia asked once she got tired of the quietness.

"We should get going also." Neal came back into the conversation. "Turns out a pipe at the daycare became loose and Elle informed us about it closing for the rest of the day."

"You know for the amount it costs to have Grace actually go there you'd think they'd be on top of things so something like a pipe bursting would never happen." Sara shook her head. Peter and Elle really did pay too much money to send their daughter to that daycare center.

"Come on." He reached for her empty hand. "Seeing her will make you feel better."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before looking at Peyton and this man who was her husband. She was married and she had a child? How had they not known a single factor about her new life?

"Peyton-"Haley paused. "Sara, I know you're in a hurry, but I am really sorry."

"About the bags?"

"No. Well that also, but I'm also sorry that you felt you needed to cut us out of your life. I mean, I know you must have felt that we did it to you long before you did it to us and for that I truly am sorry." Haley tried to smile but the tear filled eyes wouldn't allow her to.

"Haley-"She wanted to say she accepted her apology, but stopped herself. "You have a beautiful family." She took a step forward with Neal on her heal and turning her full direction toward Nathan. "Take good care of them."

"I always do."

**Name of chapter one and two are songs by Maroon 5… in fact I'm thinking all the chapters in this story will be songs from said band :)**

**Next chapter Brulian…what do ya say? Let me know.**


End file.
